In The Still
by NeitherHaveIWings2Fly
Summary: One year after the finale, Rory is back in town for her mom's wedding and she can't sleep. While taking a walk she meets up with a familiar face. Literati and implied JavaJunkie. Oneshot.


In The Still

AN: Hey everyone! This is my first Gilmore Girls fic, but I've been working on a few in my mind for quite some time. Some ideas are floating around still, and depending on how this goes I might right more. This is Literati and implied JavaJunkie. Have fun and enjoy!

Rory Gilmore couldn't sleep.

This wasn't a new occurrence, mind you, being that from a young age she was a caffeine addict, hard studier, and deep thinker. At least one, or many, of these had kept her up nights, but tonight she couldn't put her finger on the culprit. She'd had no coffee that day, she was done with school, and the only thing on her mind was excitement.

Tomorrow, well today, her mother was getting married. Finally, Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore were getting married. Those pleasant thoughts should have lulled her into a deep slumber. Instead, she was lying in the room she'd had since age 10, unable to keep her eyes shut.

After a moment she sat up, and then fully got out of bed. Her pajama shorts were exchanged for jeans and a sweater and tennis shoes completed her ensemble as she headed out the door. A short walk, some fresh air…that was bound to lead her to sleep, right?

As she walked, Rory took in the sights around her. She loved Stars Hollow, always had, but there was something even more lovable…almost magical in the still hours of the morning. The gentle glow under the streetlights, the twinkle lights around the gazebo, and the perfect silence were comforting, welcoming. She basked in the feeling and just allowed herself to wander. She could probably walk this town with a blindfold on and know every step, every street.

Before she knew it, Rory found herself at the bridge. She smiled as she sat in the middle of it, remembering times spent here. So many times spent with…

"Rory?" A voice called out. She didn't jump, though, because as unexpected as his voice had been, its gentleness comforted her instead of frightening her.

"Hi." He came and sat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I looked out the window and saw I wasn't alone." She smiled again as she took in his face. It had been two years, and although physically he really didn't look different, there was something new there. Every time she saw him he seemed to have this older, wiser quality to him. "I worried you were sleepwalking."

"Nope. Wide awake. That's the problem." A moment of silence passed between them.

"I heard about your campaign gig. How was it?"

"Tiring, exhilarating, exciting, amazing. I mean, I'm not a foreign war correspondent yet, but I was a real reporter. I'm doing some interviews now to see what's next."

"I read some of your stuff while you were on the road. You'll have a great job in no time, Ms. Yale Daily News Editor." He smiled at the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh, and what about you, Published Author?" He laughed lightly.

"Working on a second book…still at Truncheon with Matt and Chris. We've grown though and it's just…it's the best."

"Good! It's so clearly where you're meant to be. And a second book? I can't wait." Her enthusiasm was muffled by a small yawn that did not go unnoticed. He needed to know something first, though.

"Luke told me about Logan." Another moment passed silently. Rory nodded and, after a moment, spoke.

"Yeah, it just wasn't right. He was only seeing what was next for him, not for me and not for us. It wasn't where I was meant to be." He nodded and the two sat together for a few minutes, neither one speaking.

"Come on." He stood and offered his hand, which Rory didn't immediately take. "You need sleep. Big day tomorrow." Rory still didn't budge. "I'll walk you home, come on." She gave in and took his hand. The two silently made their way back through the town, their hands intertwined the whole way. Soon they were back at Rory's front door. "I'll see you today." He said with his ever-present smirk.

"Save me a dance." Rory about missed the words that came out of her own mouth, but she didn't regret them. He locked eyes with her and, after a moment, he pulled her to him. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and over far too soon for Rory.

"Of course." He whispered against her lips. "Goodnight, Rory." He smiled and began to descend the front steps. She really couldn't resist.

"Goodnight, Dodger." As she opened her door, his gentle laugh echoed out into the silent night. By the time her pajamas were back on, and she had slipped back into bed, Rory could feel sleep pulling her down quickly. Right before dreams claimed her, Rory smiled and sighed into the stillness. "Goodnight, Jess."


End file.
